


Subway Surfer

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Oneshot, Subway, based off girl meets world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Tyler always sees the same cute guy on his subway. Now is his chance to make a move!





	Subway Surfer

I jump straight of out bed when my alarm goes off. Well, not straight. I am the opposite of straight. Like, if people say I'm a ruler, I'm a bendy ruler, in the shape of a circle.

Anyway, I'm excited about today. Because I decided that today I would talk to a cute boy on the subway.

Every day one stop after I get on, the cute boy gets on, sit in the same spot and puts in his headphones. On a particularly empty day, I can sometimes hear him hum along to the song.

I even made up a nickname for him, as I don't know his real name. Its Twink Bottom.

But the thing is, he might be straight or homophobic. 

I shake that thought off and head to the bathroom to style my lavender hair. after I finish my quiff, I grab my camera and head off to the studios.

I get to the subway early and decide to go be on my phone and play games. I turn it on and decide to go to the play store and get a new game.

I scroll for a while see the classics like flappy birds and candy crush. Then I see subway surfers. I install it as the subway come to a stop. I get inside and start playing.

The directions are simple. Swipe left to make the guy go right. Swipe right to make him go left. Avoid trains. 

I don't see the doors close but luckily an old woman warns me to hold on to the bar and I do just in time so that I don't fall.

I manage to play one-handed, but I suck at it. We come to a stop and I see the Twink Bottom come on. I decide to play two more games and then talk to him so I don't seem too desperate. 

Unfortunately, the old woman got off this stop and I have no one to warn me that the subway is starting because I'm so focused on subway surfers. 

It seems like it's going in slow motion.

My phone flies out of my hand, and into the Twink Bottoms hands. How did he catch it? I don't think that for long because I'm thrown back towards the cute boy and I lose my footing. I try to fall as close to the boy's lap as possible.

I do fall on a lap. But it's the woman's lap next to him. 

“Sorry sweet cheeks. I'm gay,” she says.

“Same!” I say back to her. She smiles coyly and puts her arms under my knees and back. She then lifts me up and puts my small figure in the one and only Twink Bottoms lap.

“Then this must be for you.” the woman says. I give her an appreciative look and look at the cute boy. My face turns red when I see how cute our faces are. 

I stare into his eyes. They are a beautiful hazel color. You can see bits of yellow in it and they aren't too dark or too light. Perfect.

“Falling for me already?” his voice interrupts my starring. His voice tho. It sounds British, but I hang out with the Suggs often enough to know it's Australian.

“Do you like butter?” is all I reply with, an idea forming in my head.

“I prefer Nutella. Why?” 

“Cause that was so smooth, I can't believe it.” 

It takes a few seconds for him to get it, but when he does, he frowns.

“I'm straight.” My face turns red and I mumble incoherent words as I try to get off his lap. He just pulls me back down on his lap.

“You didn't let me finish. I'm straight up gay.” I look at him with an angry expression on my face and a smile.

“I was so embarrassed and you even frowned! I was convinced!” I look up at… I don't know his name.

“Hey, Twink Bottom? What's your actual name?”

“My name is Troye with an ‘e’, Quiff Guy.” he then leans in closer to my ear. “And my nickname should be Twink Top, because I always top.”

His breath is hot against my ear and he nips at my earlobe before setting my beside him and getting up because it's his stop.

“What's your name, Quiff Guy?”

“Tyler.” I answer.

“Look in your phone case BT-dubs. See you Tilly.” and then that… that person I like gets off the Subway!

I look inside my rainbow phone case and see a slip of pink paper.

Troye  
*InsertOriginalPhoneNumberHere*  
Call me Quiff Guy.  
If you're as straight a Rainbow Slinky.  
With glitter.  
And sometimes goats.

I text ‘Twink Top’ as soon as I get home from work.

To: Twink Top  
SENT AT 5:00 PM

Goats?


End file.
